New advances in high field Fourier Transform Ion Cyclotron Resonance (FT-ICR) mass spectrometry (MS) have revolutionized the field of biological MS and biomedical research by allowing attomole to zeptomole quantities of biological samples to be analyzed with high resolution (m/Dm >105 for) and high mass accuracy (<1 ppm). These characteristics provide a unique instrumentation for the quantitative analysis of complex biological mixtures in a high throughput fashion, an analysis that is currently unachievable with any other mass spectrometer. During the last few years, biomedical research at the University of Texas at Austin has increased dramatically. The biomedical researchers of the University of Texas at Austin, encompassing the largest student body in the nation (U.S. News & World Report), require access to this state-of-the-art instrumentation in order to conduct their research in a most efficient manner. Currently there are tens of NIH funded proposals at UT Austin that can benefit from such an instrument. Their biomedical research areas (high throughput proteome analyses, single cell analysis, analysis of biological fluids at the endogenous level, biomedical applications of expanded porphyrins, cell metabolism in normal vs. diseased cells, and rev decoys for gene therapy and drug development) require high efficiency separation techniques such as capillary LC and capillary electrophoresis combined with high field FT-ICR mass spectrometry. Here, we propose the acquisition of a high field FT-ICR MS and its application to various aspects of biomedical research including: 1) Protein Identification and Metabolite Expression Profiling. Comparing protein and metabolite expression in diseased versus normal cells to quantitatively identify potential disease related proteins or metabolites. 2) High-throughput protein analysis. It is clear that the conventional method of analyzing samples for potential disease candidates or drug candidates on a one-at-a-time basis is no longer acceptable; we require a technique that can analyze a large number of samples with a high degree of confidence. 3) Chemical Composition Analysis of Expanded Porphyrins. Some of these expanded porphyrins are used to develop drugs for diagnosis and treatment of human diseases such as radiation therapy enhancing agents.